ronaldowayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooney, Ronaldo and 7 Players with a Point to Prove at Euro 2012, 6 June 2012
A nation expects. But in the case of these seven players representing their countries at Euro 2012, expectancy doesn't even come close. For the likes of Wayne Rooney, Cristiano Ronaldo and Andriy Shevchenko, the eyes of the world will fall on their every touch at the tournament. Their performances will be analyzed in microscopic detail and anything short of brilliance will be deemed a disappointment. To add further weight to their shoulders, these seven men will head into the tournament with past failures looming large. Here are seven players with a point to prove at Euro 2012. 1. Cristiano Ronaldo For all Cristiano Ronaldo's rampant successes with Manchester United and Real Madrid, there remains a question mark over his ability to perform at major international tournaments with Portugal. Like Rooney, Ronaldo's best showing came at Euro 2004—where his Portugal team, as hosts, should have lifted the trophy. Somehow, Greece denied them in the final and since then it's been a case of ever-decreasing returns for Portugal. Ronaldo was widely criticized for his failure to influence games at both Euro 2008 and the 2010 World Cup, and his fierce pride will yearn for the opportunity to shoot down his critics in Poland and Ukraine. With Portugal in the "Group of Death" they'll need Ronaldo at his best to have any hope of progress. 2. Wayne Rooney It all started so well for Wayne Rooney on the international stage. As part of England's squad at Euro 2004, he scored four times in the group stages and suddenly the Three Lions looked like potential champions. A penalty shootout defeat to host Portugal in the quarters crushed that dream, and the same fate awaited England at the 2006 World Cup. This time Rooney took some of the blame, however, after being sent off in the second-round clash—remember Cristiano Ronaldo's wink? England failed to reach Euro 2008, and Rooney's preparations for the 2010 World Cup were undermined by personal scandal. When he got there, he was a shadow of the player we'd seen star for Manchester United. England were awful and Rooney's frustration showed when he addressed home fans through a pitchside camera. Two years on, Rooney arrives at Euro 2012 carrying a two-game suspension after being red-carded during England's qualifying campaign. He'll miss England's games against France and Sweden, but should return against Ukraine. If England are still alive, there presents a glorious opportunity for Rooney's redemption. 3. Mario Balotelli Which Mario Balotelli will we see in Poland and Ukraine—misunderstood genius or unhinged troublemaker? Italy will be hoping the former turns up to inspire their campaign at Euro 2012. If he does, Cesare Prandelli's men could yet be serious contenders. Balotelli picked up a Premier League winners' medal with Manchester City last season, but his campaign was frequently overshadowed by indiscipline on and off the pitch. The 21-year-old has a great chance to silence his doubters and announce his international arrival at Euro 2012. Up first for Italy are defending champions Spain, on Sunday. 4. Franck Ribery Franck Ribery was party to the French disaster at the 2010 World Cup—which saw players boycott a training session in protest of Nicolas Anelka's expulsion from the squad and fail to make it past the group stage. Ribery was subsequently banned for three matches by the French Football Federation for his part in the protest. He has since returned to favor under Laurent Blanc, however, and arrives at Euro 2012 after an impressive campaign domestically and in Europe with Bayern Munich. He'll be a key player as the French look to erase the memory of that 2010 debacle. They come into the tournament unbeaten in 21 games and with a young and exciting squad that many are tipping as possible winners. 5. Andriy Shevchenko Andriy Shevchenko will likely retire from international football after Euro 2012, and could barely be more motivated to leave a lasting impression with the Ukrainian fans who worship him. The former Chelsea and AC Milan striker is now 35 and back at Dynamo Kiev, the club where he started his career some 18 years ago. He'll know all too well there are those who think he's a faded force. And he'll be desperate to prove them wrong by leading the host nation on a run to the knockout stages. "If we show our quality and have a bit of luck, we can reach the final," Shevchenko said, as per Yahoo!. "I understand that will be extremely difficult but you only get one chance to make history." Ukraine are in Group D, alongside England, France and Sweden, so they face a tough task to reach the last eight. But with partisan support and a vintage showing from their most famous son, you can't rule it out. 6. Fernando Torres Four years ago, Fernando Torres scored the winning goal as Spain triumphed at Euro 2008. This time around, there were doubts he'd even make the squad—so steeply has he fallen from grace since joining Chelsea for £50 million in 2011. But a late flourish for the Blues, combined with the absence of David Villa through injury, could yet see Torres lead Spain's line as they attempt to win a third straight major tournament. Torres' failures at Chelsea have been well documented. He's been ridiculed and written off, but with a starring performance for Spain this summer, his career would be emphatically back on track. 7. 7. Arjen Robben Netherlands winger Arjen Robben enjoyed a fine season with Bayern Munich, but it ended on a sour note with some of the club's fans turning on him for missing a penalty in their Champions League final loss to Chelsea. As fate would have it, Robben will line up against Germany in the "Group of Death" at Euro 2012—and with the perfect opportunity to have his revenge. Robben also carries the scars of World Cup final defeat to Spain in 2010, not to mention a semifinal loss to Cristiano Ronaldo's Portugal at Euro 2004. Robben and Ronaldo will go head-to-head in what could well be a winner-takes-all showdown in the final round of group matches.